Theodora Full Transformation
by Sonny619
Summary: What if, after Theodora got her heartbroken and after she ate the magic apple, we see what happen to her when she fully transform into the wicked witch of the west
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken

**Theodora Full Transformation**

Inside the Emerald City Place, Evanora the witch of the east, stood in the throne room, staring into a large crystal ball. She watched as Oz and Glinda met, and watched as the group entered the cemetery together. Even as her magic crystal ball proved that Oz had not defeated Glinda.

**Evanora (Screamed)** – "No, no, no! No, it cannot be! "Curse you, Glinda! Cruse you and your pretty little face!"

Just then, her sister Theodora the witch of the west, ran into the room. She usually wear her red coat and her red hat, but instead she was wearing her red evening dress.

**Theodora (Panicking) **– "Sister!" "Sister, the Wizard is missing!" "I looked everywhere, but he's gone. Where is the Wizard?"

**Evanora** – "Where is the Wizard?" With Glinda.

Theodora move closer to the crystal ball and gazed into it's misty depths, she saw Oz and Glinda walking through the graveyard, she was so happy she thinks that Oz did it, that he is fulfilling the prophecy.

**Theodora** – "Then it's happening!" "He's fulfilling the prophecy, He'll bring her darkness to the light and peace to the land."

**Evanora (acting kind)** – "Yes, I'm certain that's all it is, it must be, I just pray she hasn't fallen for his charms too."

Evanora knows deep down that Theodora is wicked so to make sure that her sister will see the darkness instead of the light and to defeat Glinda, she have to break Theodora's heart, leaning down she picked up a small jewellery box from under a nearby table. While hidden from view, she whispered a few words and it magically transformed into one of Oz's music boxes. Evanora open the box and the music played. Theodora's eyes flashed with confusion when she saw the box and hear the music.

**Theodora** – "Where did you get that?"

**Evanora (acting sweet and kind)** – "This?" "It was a gift, from him, he came to my chambers last night and oh, how we danced, for hours it seemed. Oh sister you were right about him, he is the great wizard, he must be, to make me feel the way I did…."

Her voice trailed off, peering out from under her lashes, she waited to see if her words work and it did, Theodora was shock of what her sister said, as she look at Oz smiled, she really believe that Oz fancy Evanora instead of her.

**Evanora (acting sweet and kind)** – "Oh no!" "Not you too sister."

**Theodora (sadly)** – "He said we will rule Oz together, he said I would be his Queen."

**Evanora (acting sweet and kind)** – "Did he?" "Are you quite sure it wasn't you who said that to him?"

Theodora recalled her conversations with Oz, her sister was right, he had never said those things, it had been her all along, she had thrown herself at him like a fool. Shame washed over her and she shrugged off her sister's touch, racing from the room. Behind her, Evanora smiled with satisfaction, her sister was angry at herself, true, but Evanora would use that anger. It might allow her to defeat Glinda once and for all.

Theodora enters her room and sat down in the dressing table, looking at herself in the mirror, she upset and angry that man she fell in love with use her.

**Theofora (angry)** – "You Fool"

Then tears came out of her eyes, (water is the wicked witch weakness) it was hurting her now she have burn marks in her skin. Theodora's heart is broken, now she only thinks about getting revenge on Oz.

**Theodora (angry)** - "Surf you right"

She got so mad she broke the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

Later Theodora continued to watch Oz's journey with Glinda, she became heartbroken at his betrayal, she watched him and Glinda through the crystal ball, and then Evanora entered the throne room, seeing her sister's weepy expression.

**Evanora** – "What the matter sister?"

**Theodora (in tears)** - "Look at how happy they are, do you think she'll be his Queen?"

**Evanora **– "Of course she'll be his Queen, well what did you expect? You can't compete with Glinda's charms, no one can."

After Theodora hears what her sister said, another tear came out of her eyes and it burns her again.

**Theodora (in pain)** – "Oh God!" sister it hurts.

**Evanora** – "Such is a broken heart, your precious wizard did that to you!"

Theodora is had enough of this, she just want the pain to go away, so she ask for her sister's help.

**Theodora (in tears)** – "Make it stop!"

**Evanora** – "Would you like me to?"

* * *

Inside Theodora's room, she waited for sister, then Evanora came with a green apple she offers Theodora the apple that will give her the strength to beat Oz.

**Evanora **– "One bite, is all it takes, One bite, and your world will change forever, One bite, and your heart will become impenetrable, One bite, and you and I will finally share the throne, unless you'd rather see Oz and Glinda there…."

Theodora immediately takes the apple from her sister's hand and takes a savage bite immediately. Then out of nowhere all of the candles was out, The magic of the apple makes Theodora see clearly and soon afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the real Wicked Witch all along.

**Theodora** – "Your the wicked one, not Glinda, sister you lied to me!"

**Evanora** – "It's nice, isn't it, How clear everything becomes?"

"However Theodora is too late to realize this, as the potion begin to work."

**Theodora** – "Wha...ooo, Ahhh

As she started to feel pain in her heart really hard, while the pain was getting stronger, she snaps her necklace, take off her dress top while she trying to save her breath.

**Theodora (in pain)** – "What's happen to me"

**Evanora** – "It's just your heart withering away, Fear not Theodora soon you feel nothing at all except beautiful wickedness.

Theodora gasped, fighting for air as her body and face continued to contort, but it was too late, she lost control of her body and soul, as she slowly walking somehow she can Oz laughing at her, then suddenly she collapse to the floor, as Evanora watch her sister's breathing slowly.

**Evanora** – "Sister!"

Theodora haven't move in a second, then her eyes was open, her eyes change into a dark yellow, then she starts twitching and her body convulses, as it stop, Theodora look at her hand mirror and she was shock of what she saw.

**Theodora (in shock)** – "Oh My God" "my eyes, where's my beautiful brown eyes... ahhh."

Then she look at her left hand, first her nails start to grow long and sharp and turning from red to black.

**Theodora (in shock)** – "No!" Not my nails.

Then she sees her pale skin darkening and slowly turning ugly shade of green.

**Theodora (in shock)** – "No!" "Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP"

Next she lift up her dress to see that her light high–heel shoes has turn to dark boots, and now her white dress turning into black.

**Theodora (in shock)** – "Not my dress, please not my... what this"

Her brown hair is gone, it now a big dark black curly hair.

**Theodora (in shock)** – "NO!" What happen to my beautiful hair?

And finally she look at her nose, but she can't see it right.

**Theodora** – "What going on with my nose."

She look at her mirror again and she was shock to see that nose was growing long and pointy and she broke the mirror.

**Theodora (in shock)** – "Ahh, my nose, sister what have done to me...ahhh"

The pain was getting worst for Theodora, she changing, all of her light and goodness are gone and the darkness and bad are here to stay.

**Theodora (in pain)** – "Stop the pain, STOP THE PAIN"

Then she fell to the floor again, Evanora was about check her sister.

**Evanora (worried)** – "Theodora, are you all right?"

Then somehow she got a big shock when Theodora's green hand lifts up, then she claw the table with her long black sharp nails, as she slowly lifted up, The transformation was complete, and Evanora was still shock that her sister is ugly.

**Evanora** – "Oh sister you're hideous" I can cast a simple enchantment and have you looking back as you were before."

**Theodora** – "No!" this is who I am now."

Then Theodora grab her red hat and somehow with her new powers whatever she touch anything light and good, she turn it dark and bad so she change her red hat into a black pointed hat and put it on.

**Theodora** – "I want him to see me like this; I want him to know that he was the one who made me this way."

Then she started her evil laugh.

**Evanora** – "Oh dear!"

The Theodora that we know was good, peaceful, sweet and only want peace of Oz is now gone, she is now a evil powerful woman who only cares about is power and take over Oz, she is now called.

**The Wicked Witch of the West**


End file.
